Magnetism
by whoskylie
Summary: Modern AU: Levi and Mikasa spot each other as they are both on disastrous blind dates at the same restaurant. Their chemistry and attraction brings them together for the rest of the night.


A/N: So I was looking through the Rivamika tag on Tumblr and I found this idea from tumblr user lavish-smoke

I merely brought it to life.

Enjoy.

* * *

Mikasa Ackerman never went to places like this.

The restaurant was dimly lit and simplistically elegant. The tables and chairs were sleek and modern. The only breaks in the sea of black decor were occasional pops of red. All around the room couples were pulling each other across tables with their magnetism and mutual gravity.

"No, I don't come here often," she told the man sitting across the table. His name was Jean, and he was apparently a friend of Mikasa's coworker, Sasha. Sasha had managed to convince the stoic, raven-haired woman to meet her friend because she thought they'd "be great together".

But Mikasa didn't understand why they were meeting in a place like this, a place that was obviously meant for romance. If she was just meeting a new friend, then why did it feel like she was on a date?

* * *

Levi drummed his fingers on the black tablecloth. He hated places like this. This over-hyped restaurant was on the so-called "trendy" side of town, but to him, it was just another tacky hovel specializing in tricking customers into eating over-priced mediocre food by promising class and atmosphere. He hated places like this, places that were trying so hard it felt like a joke with a forgotten punch line.

Even worse was the fact that he was here on a blind date.

Hanji had described his date as having "short brown hair, bright green eyes, and a wiry build."

Levi assumed it would be a woman.

Levi assumed Hanji knew he was heterosexual.

Levi assumed incorrectly.

He never would have guessed Hanji would think him to be gay, but here he was, sitting across from a young twenty-something kid who was more nervous than a turkey during Thanksgiving. With a stammer and a blush, he'd said his name was Eren. Objectively speaking, Levi supposed that the kid was kind of good looking, but he just didn't swing that way.

Levi could have told Eren that from the start, but there was something stopping him.

Well, not something, but rather someone.

About twenty feet away sat a young woman in a little black dress. Somehow, she had captured Levi's interest the moment she walked through the door. Her ink-black hair framed her ivory face and she sat as perfectly as a statue.

He couldn't leave without her.

Levi couldn't put his finger on what exactly attracted him. Maybe he was just horny, or maybe it was the fact that she was the only other person in the room that looked just as displeased to be here.

Levi sat just close enough to see her facial expressions, but too far away to hear anything she said. She was with a man, but judging from her bored expression, she must not have been having a nice time.

What a shame.

* * *

Mikasa and Jean had been making awkward small talk for about fifteen minutes. He was in law school and hoping to be a corporate lawyer. She ran a small bakery with Sasha. He came from a wealthy family. She did not. He had a big family. She had next to no family. As far as Mikasa could tell, they had practically nothing in common. Why would Sasha think they'd get along well?

In between awkward questions Mikasa would look around the room. Her eyes kept drifting back to a man sitting a couple tables away. He looked a little older than her, but also handsome and striking. Every time she looked over, their eyes would lock like magnets. Mikasa was quite thankful for the dim lighting, for it concealed the blush that rose just from these simple glances.

Jean began speaking, pulling her attention back to him.

"I-I really love your hair," he stammered out. In a daring move, he reached across the table to lift a strand between his fingers. "The color, I mean. I've never seen anything like it."

Suddenly it all came together.

Mikasa blushed deeper.

The tension, the awkwardness, the small talk.

This really _was_ a date.

Oh.

"Thanks," Mikasa rose out of her seat. "Bathroom."

She fled to the only place she could think of, barely managing to avoid tables and waiters in her desperation to escape.

Once she entered the bathroom, she locked the door and leaned against the sink.

How could Sasha set her up on a date and not explicitly tell her?

Her onyx eyes glided over the small bathroom before focusing on a single feature.

She had an idea.

* * *

Levi watched the scene play before his eyes. He watched as the man dared to reach forward and touch her hair, and he watched as the woman stood up and left. His eyes followed her as she turned a corner to the restrooms.

"Um, L-Levi?" Eren stuttered out. His date's expression had gone from bored to murderous. "Are you okay?"

Levi stood up. He decided to act on an impulse.

"I have to take a shit."

He turned the corner to the bathrooms and saw two doors: one for women, one for men. Just as he turned the corner, the woman came flying out. He saw a flash of surprise shoot through her features as she recognized him. Suddenly, she came up to him and grabbed his arm.

"I need you," she told him as she walked backward, pulling both of them into the women's room.

"What-"

She spun him around and slammed him into wall.

"I need you," she repeated. "To lift me through the window."

He looked up, and spotted the small window just above his head. It was just large enough for someone to squeeze through.

That's not what he was expecting.

"Why?"

"I'm on a date."

"Is it really that awful?" He smirked.

"I don't know," she bit her lip. "Won't you help?"

"On one condition."

She raised an eyebrow.

"You have to go get dinner with me."

She narrowed her eyes and weighed the options. She could stay on this date with someone she had absolutely no chemistry with, or she could escape with the mysterious man who has been making her blush all night.

His eyes were even more magnetic up close.

"Deal. Now give me a boost, shorty."

Levi grit his teeth, and for just this once, ignored the insult to his height and gave the woman what she wanted. He lifted her up so that she could wiggle through the window.

Mikasa tried to ignore the butterflies erupting in her stomach as he grabbed her body, and instead focused on maneuvering through the gap in the wall. It was a tight fit, but she thought she could make it through okay. However, at the sound of ripping fabric, she let out a low curse. Her dress was torn, but she could deal with that later. She fell out of the window and nimbly landed on the ground.

After she was through, Levi lifted himself by the edge of the window, stuck his head out, then climbed through after her. He fell out on the other side and landed like a cat.

In the bright lights of the parking lot, the pair got their first good look at each other. Mikasa agreed with her previous observation; the mystery man was indeed handsome, though also intimidating.

Levi raked his eyes over the new rip in her dress. It ran up the length of her leg to her thigh; the once modest dress was now sinfully tempting. He looked back at her face and noticed the blush on her cheeks.

"Levi," he reached out a hand.

"Mikasa," she replied, lightly laying her hand in his.

He tightened his grip on her hand and pulled her closer. "Well, Mikasa,"

She tried not to blush deeper at the sound of her name on his lips.

"Where would you like to go?"

"I want Chinese take out."

So they got Chinese take out.

For Levi, take out definitely wasn't a normal dining option, but he didn't object. What the hell was normal about this evening?

They took Levi's car, a small, silver Mercedes-Benz. Under no circumstances did he _ever_ allow food to enter his car, so, still in their evening wear, they sat on the trunk in a parking lot to eat their Kung-Pao chicken and chow mein.

After the food had been devoured and immediately disposed of ("I don't want this shit anywhere near my car"), they stayed on the trunk, asking questions.

"Who was the man you were with at the restaurant?" Levi asked.

"I don't know him. We have a mutual friend and... I guess, in hindsight, it was a blind date."

"What do you mean 'in hindsight'?"

"I didn't really know it was a date," she mumbled.

He couldn't help but let out a laugh.

This girl must be really oblivious to not realize a date when she was staring at it right in the face.

"Why're you laughing?"

"You're like a child."

She furrowed her brow. "Well, what about you?"

"What about me?"

"You were with someone, too."

"I was also on a blind date, but the friend who set it up apparently thinks I'm gay."

Was he just imagining that faint ghost of a smile on her lips, or...?

"Are you gay?"

Yes, a very oblivious girl indeed.

"If I was gay, would I do this?"

He put a hand on her neck and pulled her towards him for a kiss. It was quite chaste and barely more than a brush on the lips.

"If I was a child, would I do this?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and reigned him back in, this time opting for something far from chaste. He settled his hands on her waist while she ran fingers through his hair.

He pulled back to breathe.

"I'm inclined to say no," he answered.

"That's what I thought."

The movement from the trunk to the backseat was a blur, but soon clothes were being torn away and it was skin against skin, hot, heavy, and fantastic. Magnetism pulled their bodies flush against each other with not a centimeter of distance. The spark that was lit in the dark and crowded restaurant was given fuel as they ignited in the backseat of his car in an explosion of heavy breaths and heated tongues. The tempo increased as their bodies built to a crescendo, coiling tighter and flying higher before exploding into fireworks: loud, fiery, and bright.

Afterwards, they laid there for a moment to catch their breath and allow their bodies to drift back down to earth.

As they got dressed, Levi let out another small laugh.

"What?"

He simply threw over her dress as an explanation.

Mikasa held it up and also let out a laugh.

The rip had been made practically irreparable.

"You owe me."

"With pleasure."

* * *

Bonus:

Back at the restaurant, two unfortunate men wallowing at the bar found each other's company. They were comforted by the fact that both of them had been abandoned by their dates.

And so they went home and fucked.

* * *

A/N: I love writing requests, so if you've got any ideas, feel free to shoot me a PM or send me a message on my tumblr (same username). Thanks for reading!


End file.
